Role Playas
Role Playas is the 9th episode of Dick Figures. It is about Red and Blue imagining themselves as brave warriors in a role-playing game to save the Pinkcess from the evil King Richard Figures, the Long Shaft. Red and Blue's nicknames are Maroon and Cerulean. YouTube Description Cerulean (aka Blue) hopes to gain +4 charisma points by saving Pinkcess from the Evil King Richard Figures the Long Shaft. Dick Figures was created by Ed Skudder, who wrote, directed and voiced the episode along with Zack Keller. Transcript Narrator: Now follows a fabled tale about the brave knight, Maroon and his trusty companion, Cerulean the Wizard, who ventured to a dangerous World of War and Craft to rescue the fair maiden Pinkcess, from the evil King Richard Figures the Long Shaft. Maroon (Red): Stand fast, ogre, for I'm about to cleave thee a new butthole! (He slices open the ogre, killing it. It leaves a pile of coins.) Maroon: Oh, sick, loot! Ding! (Maroon takes the gold.) Cerulean (Blue): Dude-eth, if you kill every ogre you see, we'll never rescue the princess! Maroon: Hell no, gay lord. What is with thy cap and has thou turned thy penis into a stick?! Cerulean: 'Tis a wizarding cap and 'tis a wizarding wand, so you can just... shutthefuckupicus! Aaah. (Cerulean's wand makes a farting sound and Maroon laughs.) (Time lapse. They approach the Shit Piss Fart Woods. They see a green man playing a lute.) Green Man: (giggles) Weary travelers, Red and Blue, shall I sing a FUCK (his eyes turn red and his teeth sharpen when he says a bad word) for you? Cerulean: Umm... what? Maroon: Fear not, 'tis Lord Tourettes, part of the Shit Piss Fart Woods. (Lord Tourettes giggles, grins, and sticks out his tongue while raising his eyebrows.) Cerulean: No, thanks, we're kinda gettin' our quest on... Lord Tourettes: (giggles) Too late, for I've just begun! A tweetle COCK!, and a tweetle BALLS!, pony sparkles, bubblegum. Glitter fairies in my 'BUTTNAZIASSTHUNDERPUBICHAIRCHODEDOUCHEINMYMOUTH! '(Turns back into normal and strums the lute a last time. Maroon raises his sword menacingly.) (Time lapse. Maroon and Cerulean are walking.) Cerulean: I can see the castle! The princess is just up ahead! (Maroon drags Lord Tourettes' bleeding decapitated head.) Maroon: Doth she have big boobs? Cerulean: Fo sho. Maroon: Then make haste! (Cerulean and Maroon approach the "castle".) Cerulean: *gasp* The fair maiden. Maroon, cover me! Maroon: (low voice) You have my bow. (Maroon wields a bow. Cerulean runs to the castle and starts to climb on it. A wooden window opens and a guard approaches. He throws a rock at Cerulean, then an axe. Then a sword, ninja stars and an unknown mud-like substance.) Cerulean: Ah! Whoa! Ah! Ah! Oh, shit, help! Help! Maroon: I got your back! (Maroon fires the bow and hits Cerulean in the back.) Cerulean: Aah, you got my back! Maroon: That's what I said! (Maroon fires another time and hits Cerulean again...) Cerulean: What the hell?! Come on, stop firing arrows! Maroon: Whoa, I found a crossbow! (Maroon fires some arrows with the crossbow and hits the guard and the guard falls off.) Cerulean: Ah, fina-- (An arrow hits him.) Aah, goddamn it! Pinkcess (Pink): Blue! I've been waiting here for, like, four hours! This is worse than our first date! Cerulean: Wait...seriously?! Pinkcess: I'm going home! (It's then shown that it was all a role-playing game.) Pink: Call me when you're done playing with your wand. (Pink leaves the house...) Blue: Hey, wait, Pink! Come back! (door shuts as he sighs) Red: How dare thee ruin D&D night, wench! Blue: Roll for sadness...(rolls the dice), critical fail... (He dunks his head on the table in despair.) Red: Condolences, brother. But as King Richard Figures once quoth: "Man, she's a bi--" -Episode ends- Continuity *Pink says that was worse than their first date obviously refering to Trouble Date. Credits *Written & Directed by: Ed Skudder and Zack Keller *Storyboard Artists: Nancy M. Pimental, Warren Graff, Jeffrey Biancalana, Roque Ballesteros, Ben Tuller, Todd Waterman and Carole Holliday *Animation Leads: Ed Skudder, Roque Ballesteros *Animators: Marius Alecse, Kenn Navarro, John Dusenberry, Lyla Warren, Jeffrey Biancalana, T.R Pratt, David Winn, Alan Lau and Michael Fromknecht *Technical Direction: Julie Stroud *Voices: Ed Skudder, Zack Keller, Ben Tuller and Shea Lodgson *Editor/Sound Designer: Zack Keller *Sound Mixing: Nicholas Ainsworth *Music by: Nick Keller *Executives in Charge of the Production: Chapman Maddox and John Evershed *Web Producer: Clifford Malloy Reccuring Gags Episode Ending The word KING RICHARD FIGURES is written in cursive with the shows themesong playing, Lord Tourettes laughter is heard in the episode selection. (Richard is sometimes shortened to 'Dick', hence the pun.) Red Floating None. Auto-Tuned Singing Lord Tourretes was singing FUCKS for Maroon and Cerulean. The Last Line Being Cut Red said bitch but was cut off before completing it. Video thumb|left|500px Trivia *It shows Red and Blue are ambidextrous because in the story book they are holding their sword and wand, respectively, in their right hands but when Blue lifts his wand and Red lifts his sword, they use their left hands. *Although the narrator calls them Maroon and Cerulean, they are called Red and Blue by Lord Tourettes, although this could be his disorder as Cerulean said "Maroon, Cover Me!". *The Wilhelm scream can be hearded when Red shoots a croosbow to the Black enemy. It sounds likes Yogi Bear (2010), Monster vs. Aliens (2009), Adventure Time (One episode), Falling balls (App), and other TV shows, movies, or some games. *The episode is named after RPGs *In He Who Shall not be Maimed it stated that Role Playas and maybe Attack of the Pwns is part of an Expansion pack. *Lord Tourettes makes his debut in this episode. *Blue is believed to be a nerd due to his "Dungeons & Dragons" game. *Pink is still dating Blue. She must be desperate for a boyfriend. *This episode so far is the only episode with an alternate episode ending. *This is so far the only Dick Figures episode to have a case of friendly fire. *Pinkcess' tower looks like a penis. *He Who Shall not be Maimed (a short related to this episode) is based in Voldermort's other name from Harry Potter. *Red says "You have my bow.". This is based on the first Lord of the Rings film where Legolas says the same to Frodo when he joins the fellowship. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1